The Ultimate Cards
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: POSTPONEDThis is a huge problem! Some guy has decided to take over the world with using Duel monsters Yes someone has tried it again and now Joey has to find an elite team of guys who can duel from other worlds. Trust me its better than it sounds
1. Prologue: The beggining of the End

A man in a hood and brown cape was sitting in a room shuffling a deck of cards. A woman in the same outfit walked in and asked him "So is your plan going to work?"   
  
"It should. Kagura But first I must defeat three duelists to make everything possible, once I defeat these three my plan will be set on course and nothing will stop it" The man replied  
  
"But my lord, how do you plan on finding the first one?" The woman known as Kagura asked  
  
"Simple I've already found him and me plan on meeting him in exactly twelve minutes"  
  
Twelve minutes later  
  
Maximillion Pegasus was just starting to get out of depression. After finally letting go of his lost wife he began to feel at peace. He took a sip of his wine and noticed another presence. "Well come in why don't you" Pegasus said  
  
"Thank you" The voice replied and the man in the cloak walked forward "I have been meaning to meet you for some time master Pegasus"  
  
"And what is it that you want?" Pegasus asked  
  
"Your company or what's left of it" The man in the cloak replied "I want to own the Duel Monsters game"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simple I want to make it better" The man replied "And I'll show you how with a duel of my caliber"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Simple my good friend you and I duel if I win I get your company and the production of your game," the man said "and if you win then I will tell you my plan"  
  
"Deal but you can't beat me the creator"   
  
"We'll see master Pegasus now LETS DUEL!"  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Pegasus was shocked the man had obliterated him. He lost without even touching his opponent's life points. "How is that possible those cards were not approved by me?" Pegasus demanded  
  
"They didn't need to be" the man replied "These cards are filled with a power you've never seen"   
  
"Understood you have my company" Pegasus replied "but please tells me your plan"  
  
"With pleasure" The man replied "as long as you can keep a secret" The man whispered into Pegasus's ear and the man gasped in shock.  
  
"You can't be serious" Pegasus said "That is unbelievable how I can help?"  
  
"I knew you would be interested come let us talk about the finer points but first I need to know where Yugi Motoh and Seto Kaiba are located"  
  
One week later  
  
Yugi had just left school and decided to head over to his Grandfathers game shop when a mysterious man stopped him. "You are Yugi Motoh am I correct?" The Man asked.   
  
"Yes and who are you?" Yugi shot back. The man smirked and replied "Your biggest threat in a duel"   
  
Yugi instantly changed into Yami sensing danger. "So what is that you want? My puzzle?"  
  
"Wrong, young Yugi. I don't need that power all I need to do is beat you in a duel one on one"  
  
"Fine then what do you hope to gain?" Yami-Yugi asked   
  
"The world" The man said "Now LETS DUEL  
  
One hour later   
  
Yugi walked into his home and collapsed on the floor. His friend Joey had been waiting for him worried. "Yugi what's wrong?" Joey asked  
  
"Na-n-na" Yugi managed to stutter as Joey placed him in a chair "Kai-Kaiba! We must warn Kaiba"  
  
"Why? What is it Yugi?" Joey asked surprised  
  
"A new evil unlike we have ever faced before" Yugi said "And I am worried"  
  
"What's his name and what did he do to you?" Joey said   
  
"He beat me in a duel." Yugi said and Joey gasped "Not only that he has cards that are stronger than anything I have ever seen they are more powerful than our cards could ever hope to be"   
  
"What can we do?" Joey asked "What kind of cards should we duel against him with?"   
  
"We shouldn't Joey" Yugi said  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joey asked "You have never said give up ever especially in dueling"   
  
"Joey our duel made the duel against Pegasus and Marik look like Childs play" Yugi said "And if he beats Kaiba the entire world we be in danger. As long as Kaiba doesn't duel him the world is safe"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kaiba was in his office thinking about his constant dueling failures against Yugi. He noticed that someone else was there. "Who are you show yourself" Kaiba demanded  
  
"No one special just a friend looking for a duel" The man replied. "A Duel with you Kaiba"  
  
"Well I don't know who you are but you came to the wrong place if you're planning on winning" Kaiba said   
  
"But I do plan on winning" The man said "And if you are so confident why don't you just duel me already"   
  
"It's your funeral"   
  
"Or so you say" The man said   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yugi and Joey were running as fast as their legs could carry them. They ran into the glass of the doors to Kaiba corp. doors. The glass shattered and the two boys didn't stop. "Yugi I'll take the stairs you take the elevator that way one of us will get there in time" Joey yelled and began heading up the stairs. Yugi ran into the elevator and pressed the button to the last floor.   
  
Joey sprinted up the stairs as fast as possible he grabbed onto the railing to boost his speed. After the first ten flights his lungs began to burn but that wasn't going to stop him he had to hurry he knew if they didn't make it in time it was all over.   
  
Yugi stepped off of the elevator just in time to see the holograms of Kaiba's Blue eyes white dragons get annihilated Joey was only a second behind.   
  
"And now finish him off" The man commanded and the beast destroyed Kaiba's life points Kaiba gritted his teeth at his new opponent. "I have done it there is no one left to beat me. I have beaten the king of games, the world champion, and the inventor of this game there is no one left who can stop me"  
  
"I don't get it Yug. What is he talking about?" Joey asked  
  
"He has beaten the best at Duel monsters with his creations he calls cards and beaten us all there is no one left to stop him."  
  
"That's right" The man said "Now I have no one to oppose me"  
  
"Who are you?" Joey asked "Show your face and I will duel you" The man removed his hood to show a man with long black hair and he let his robe continue to drop showing a large Spider shaped scar on his back.   
  
"I am known as Naraku" He said "and now I will rule this world and any other that opposes me"   
  
"I will oppose you!" Joey said "One duel winner take all"  
  
"Wrong Joey if you duel him now he will wipe the floor with you and we need you to beat him" Yugi said  
  
"I will beat him but why count on just me? You can beat him Yug" Joey asked  
  
"No I can't and nether can Kaiba you need to get others who can duel" Yugi said "the best from other worlds that will be merging with this one"  
  
"Are you serious Yugi?"  
  
"Hes dead serious Wheeler" Kaiba said "There's no one left except you and you need to change the way you duel right now especially with your current cards. You need a team of duelists to help you"  
  
"Well I can tell you where you can get member number one" A voice said  
  
That's it for now what did you think of the prologue?   
  
Kuwabara: it was a cliff hanger from hell  
  
It wont take too long to get the next chapter so please review and trust me there will be a lot of different animes in this one. 


	2. The meeting of Miroku and The duel

Oh my god no reviews in the first chapter  
  
Kuwabara: that's a first  
  
If I don't get any reviews I am going to forget this fic completely Please this is a much better chapter read it  
  
The Ultimate Cards Chapter 2  
  
Joey turned around to see a man in a very strange outfit. He wore black robes with a blue sash hanging over it. He was holding a wooden staff with four golden rings hanging from it. The guy had a small braid at the end of his short black hair. He brown eyes but sunglasses were covering them. But was the weirdest thing was a blue glove on his right hand. Covering that were prayer beads. "Well I can tell you were you can get member number one." He said "My name is Miroku".  
  
"Yeah and just how the heck are you gonna help us?" Joey asked "I've never heard of you as a duelist"   
  
"I doubt you would have" Miroku said "I am from the same place as Naraku"  
  
"Yes monk and what do you hope to accomplish?" Naraku asked   
  
"I plan to beat you with my own cards" Miroku said "their made out of the same stuff as your cards"   
  
"DO you think that will be enough?" Naraku said "The three greatest duelists in the world failed to defeat me what makes you think you're luck will be any better?"  
  
"I have more than enough skill to beat you!" Miroku said "You will not terrorize another world!"  
  
"What why isn't Inuyasha here to beat me?" Naraku mocked "Oh that's right he's dead"  
  
"Shut up! You killed them all! Kagome! Shippo! Inuyasha! And… Sango" He said the last word softly and Naraku laughed "That's right and now you plan to foil my plans here to make it up to them?"  
  
"Your prediction is correct you and me right now!" Miroku demanded. "Let's DUEL!"  
  
"Fair enough Monk gets up and takes Kaiba's place and we'll duel"  
  
Miroku stood on the platform and placed his own deck on the board and the scoreboard reset itself at 4000 life points.  
  
Miroku: 4000  
  
Naraku: 4000  
  
"I'll go first!" Miroku drew his cards "I play Puma of the Plains!" a catlike monster appeared with four stars and 1700/1700 atk/def. "Your turn"  
  
"Whoa that's a pretty strong monster to start off with" Joey said  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet wheeler" Kaiba said "These aren't even the tip of the ice burg"  
  
Naraku grinned and played his cards "first I will play one card face down, and then I will summon the Black Knight in attack mode" A warrior monster in black Armour appeared (1400/1200) "now I end my turn"  
  
'What is he doing black knight is lower in attack points' Miroku thought 'that face down card must be a trap of some sort'. "Now I will also play one card face down. Then I will summon Sub-Zero the Ice Ninja" Sub-Zero appeared from Mortal Combat (1700/1500) "Puma of the Plains attack the Black Knight" The Puma began to attack but then.  
  
"Stop you've activated my Magic Card" Naraku said "Excalibur The Fabled sword Raises the Black knights attack power by 1500 points for one turn raising it to 2900" The black knight cut the puma in half.  
  
Miroku: 2800  
  
Naraku: 4000  
  
"Aww we just got started too" Miroku switched Sub-Zero into Defense Mode. "That won't save you now that it's my turn I summon the Fire Imp only to sacrifice him and My Black Knight to summon Bardock the Sayian warrior" Bardock Appears from DBZ (2100/3000) "Bardock destroy Sub-Zero"  
  
"Activate Ice Shield" A huge Ice wall appeared before Bardock preventing him from attacking "this trap will prevent any one monster from attacking for two turns" Miroku drew a card and smiled "First I play two cards face down an then I will summon Kikaider the Robot" Kikaider from kinkier appears (1600/1400). "Your turn"   
  
"I play one more card face down and I summon Min-dragon in defense mode" Naraku said "Then end my turn"   
  
"Now I Sacrifice Sub-Zero and Kikaider to summon Teen Gohan the Protector" Gohan from DBZ appears (2800/2500) "And then I add Super Sayian Power magic Card to boost his power up to 3200!" Miroku shouted "Now Attack Bardock". Gohan blasted Bardock to pieces.   
  
Miroku: 2800  
  
Naraku: 2900  
  
"I'm still in the lead" Naraku said "Plus now I will play my Skull flame card" A skull with fire appears on the board "This card allows me to play any card in my hand with more than 2000 attack points I play your good Friend Inuyasha" Inuyasha appears on the board (2700/3000) But I play this Magic card Tetsiega! This increases Inuyasha's attack by 1000 raising it to 3700!" Inuyasha holds the Tetsiega "Now Inuyasha attack!"  
  
"Bad idea" Miroku said "Now I play my Trap card"  
  
"Oh no" Naraku gasped "What is it?"  
  
"Sonic Boom! It drops the attack of the opposing monster by 500 for every monster on the field which puts you back where you started" Gohan destroys Inuyasha"   
  
Miroku: 2800  
  
Naraku: 2400  
  
"Now it's my turn and the tide is turning Naraku" Miroku said "I play Pirate Swab (1400/800) and this should finish you!" A pirate with a little sword appears "Gohan attack his life points directly" Gohan goes to attack.  
  
"I don't think so" Naraku said "You've activated my trap card I have been saving Switch beast! Now I switch your Pirate Swab to take the hit" Gohan destroyed The Pirate Swab.  
  
Miroku: 1400  
  
Naraku: 2400  
  
"Now it's my turn I play The Magic Card X! I can attach this card to any monster on the field usually I would use it on one of my own but instead I equip it to your monster. It gives the monster the total number of attack points of all the monsters on my side of the field and since I have none your attack and defense are both at zero" Naraku boasted "So now I can play any monster to destroy you. I play my Thunder Demon of the Sacred Five (1600/1500). Who will destroy your Gohan card and end the duel"  
  
"I think not I play Gladiator Shield!" Miroku said "this card blocks one attack from my opponent namely your thunder Demon" A big Shield appeared and stopped the Thunder Demon from going anywhere. "Now I will beat you with this new card Buu Ritual!" Miroku said "I choose one of your monsters and one of mine to sacrifice and then I can summon the ultimate card!" a huge pod appeared in the middle of the ring and both The Thunder Demon and Gohan were destroyed "Now come forth my monster of destruction I give you Kid Buu (3200/3000) unfortunately I can't attack for one turn so its your last shot to beat me"  
  
Naraku smiled "Fine then I will end it now! First I play Lancelot the just (1900/1800)"A white knight appears. "Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back The Black Knight (1400/1200)"  
  
"What good will those two monsters do you?" Miroku asked "their attack is way too low"  
  
"Which brings me back to my original plan" Naraku said "I play the Chaos Ritual card much like the black Luster Ritual I take One Knight of Good and One Knight of Evil to summon my ultimate Card King Arthur the Great (3800/3300)! But I also play Destiny Bonds allowing me to get one card from my Graveyard and I choose Excalibur the Fabled sword raising his attack to 5200! Arthur Destroy Buu!" Arthur Destroys Buu and wipes out Miroku's life points.  
  
Miroku: 0000  
  
Naraku: 2400  
  
"Even with the cards you don't have the skill Miroku!" Naraku yelled "you may have anither chance to beat me if we ever cross paths again because you're the only one who has touched my life points" Naraku left the Kaiba corp. building.   
  
"Okay Miroku if that is your real name I want answers what's going on?" Joey said "who are you? Who is Naraku? Where did you get those powerful cards? How are we all affected by this? And finally how in the heck are you gonna stop Naraku?"  
  
"That is a long tale indeed" Miroku said "Let us sit and I shall explain it all to you"   
  
Well I liked this chapter more  
  
Kuwabara: me too its good  
  
Please Review I'm begging you 


	3. Miroku's story and the plan

The Ultimate Cards Chapter 3  
  
Miroku sat down with Joey and Yugi. "Ahem as I mentioned my tale is a long one" Miroku said "So I would sit down"  
  
"I prefer to stand" Kaiba said  
  
"Suit you" Miroku said. "Now let me begin my story. I am Miroku a wandering monk. Long ago a demon by the name of Naraku, the demon you just met, met my grandfather and gave him a horrible curse. He created a hole in his hand. This hole would get bigger and bigger swallowing anything in its path. Eventually it swallowed my grandfather whole. After that it was unfortunately passed on through the generations. And it was passed on to me.  
  
"I used this hole as a weapon that later became known as my infamous wind tunnel. It was my greatest weakness as well as my greatest strength. It would suck up all of my enemies. Then one day I met my match. A half-demon by the name of Inuyasha appeared. Long story short he defeated me and I decided to travel with him. We found out we shared a common goal killing Naraku. He already had two other companions. A young girl by the name of Kagome. She was young, sweet, and very beautiful. Although that was merely lusts not love. Then there was young Shippo. A fox demon that was no taller than a five-year old. Later we encountered Sango. There was a woman. She was amazingly beautiful, strong, fast, and had the shortest temper. I loved her  
  
"The five of us fought Naraku as much as we could. He was our greatest enemy. But one day we bit off more than we could chew. Upon learning Naraku could gain access to other worlds we realized we had to stop him at all costs. The five of us came together to fight him. It was supposed to be the final bout between us all settling the score with him. Naraku beat us though. He defeated Inuyasha. The greatest of us all. Then Shippo, Kagome, and Sango. I was the last. The monk with the hole in his hand. Naraku defeated me as well. He left me for dead.  
  
"What Naraku didn't know was that I was still alive and I was onto his little game. I decided that without my companions I could no longer attack Naraku head on I had to think strategically and wait for the opportune moment. For the past year I have been following him and learning of his plans. I shut him down time and again. Until he learned of your world"  
  
"Our world" Yugi said "What's so special about our world?"   
  
"The world of cards" Miroku said "you ruled this world with games not power. That was something Naraku could take advantage of. He learned of all of the powers of your game. He now knows more of the shadow games and their secrets than Yugi, Kaiba, Marik, and Pegasus combined. He decided he wanted to crush your cardly ways. He learned of a way to create more powerful cards. He created them out of the greatest hero's and villains. All he had to do was meet you and he could make a card out of you. That's why his very first card was Inuyasha. After that he began traveling from world to world making new more powerful cards. He also acquired allies. Powerful enemies and he gave them cards as well. Naraku's newest plan is to combine all of our worlds together so that he can dominate with cards. If he succeeds all of the worlds will combine to this one."   
  
"So how are we gonna stop him?" Joey asked  
  
"Simple we also acquire allies. They will be coming to this world then we will give them these even more powerful cards that I have created in the same image as Naraku's" Miroku said "I will also give you more powerful cards to boost your own deck."  
  
"Well that's a start" Joey said "But where are we going to get allies?"  
  
"Simple" Miroku said "All of the other worlds will be combining into this one so heroes and gamers from other worlds will come to this one"   
  
"I guess but what if Naraku succeeds?" Joey said "I mean he's already beat the best of the best at their own game"  
  
"Not exactly" Yugi said "I have a card that you will need Joey. First there's your Red Eyes Black Dragon which you had given me. And now I give you my ultimate card Slifer the Sky Dragon!"  
  
Yugi handed Joey the Egyptian God card he had been holding onto. Joey looked at one of the, if not the, most powerful cards in Duel Monsters.  
  
"Thanks Yug I owe you one" Joey said   
  
"No Joey I owe you nothing" Yugi said "Unfortunately this is not my fight any longer therefore I give you the only other thing I can Yami. The spirit of my Millennium puzzle has asked to use you as his vessel. He wants to guide you to victory!"   
  
Yugi handed Joey his most prized of all his possessions. Joey looked at it for a long time and hugged his best friend tightly. "I promise you yug that after this is over you'll get your puzzel back as well as the cards you've given me." Joey said "This could be just the edge I need to win"  
  
"Let us hope so" A voice said from behind them "Because you're dueling me next"  
  
End of chapter three  
  
Uh-oh another cliff hanger! Check out the next chappie 


End file.
